Proper skin care is important for heath and cosmetic reasons. Skin is a vital organ and a breakdown in the skin can adversely affect the skin's function as a barrier and make it susceptible to infection. A breakdown in the skin can also be very painful, such as the case of excessive dry skin. Visual irregularities in the skin can adversely affect a person's confidence and other people's perceptions.
There remains a need for improved methods of treating skin and maintaining or improving its health and cosmetic features. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.